


[Podfic] Kitty Kitty Bang Bang by SouffleGirl91

by christinefromsherwood



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bond deals with some issues, Bond is a tired old potato who needs a new career, Bond's new feline flatmate, But mostly this fic is a warm hug, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Bond’s done. The last mission was a wake-up call, he’s not up to par anymore. Moneypenny could have died. After weeks of moping, help comes from an unexpected quarter -- his balcony. The old ginger tom’s got a limp, torn-up ears and a scar above his left eye. He also likes tuna and is a very good listener.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic] Kitty Kitty Bang Bang by SouffleGirl91

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitty Kitty Bang Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942743) by [soufflegirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91). 



> Enjoy this lovely story and go leave Souffle a comment! :)

cover art by christinefromsherwood; Photo by Ludemeula Fernandes on Unsplash

### Streaming Audio

Kitty Kitty Bang Bang: |   
  
---|---  
  
### Download/Mobile Streaming

M4B Audiobook |  [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/file/W5I30AAB#VHsn5SLIwdwXDXgsFLgC8cxB7WDozhpKNCvVrL9KKBc) |  | 1:18:13 | 35.3 MB  
---|---|---|---|---  
MP3 Audiobook |  [**↓** from Cloud](https://mega.nz/file/OwYn3IqD#UzApBYpNaWnd4SDMGKQUVF2jds-GtK4p-WQfdenOwz0) |  [Direct MP3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/XxsIC3fwoYNvCezQ3Sc8uTl7euQDoQaE) | 1:18:13 | 71.6 MB  
  
### Links

Original Text:  |  [Kitty Kitty Bang Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942743/chapters/57578929)  
---|---  
Author:  |  [SouffleGirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91)  
Reader:  |  [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood)  
Music:  |  [Kai Engel - Sunray (PON IV)](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kai_Engel/Chapter_Three__Warm/Kai_Engel_-_Chapter_Three_-_Warm_-_03_Sunray_PON_IV)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to listen to more podfics by yours truly, check out:
> 
>   * [Old Gods, New Tricks by BootsBlossoms & Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683371)
>   * [The Deep Parts Pour Onward by SouffleGirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303183)
>   * [Your Lovely Blue Diamond Eyes by SolarMorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161748)
> 

> 
> This podficer also writes. Just... throwing it out there. :D


End file.
